return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Javert
Entrance AND I'M JAVERT Javert says this after the camera pans to other characters on the battlefield. He's always last to enter. Special Attacks Neutral B - Prisoners Javert assigns a number to someone who is near him. You can share the numbers between players. The more numbers a player gets, the more power Javert has over him/her. For instance, two digits mean two easy orders. After that, you're free. Having the 24601 digits in any order over someone gives range for crazy orders. Taunting with numbered players on-screen paralyzes them, but erases a digit each without affecting the original order. Side B - Ensemble Dark Horse Javert rides his horse onwards, damaging anyone he runs over. If you deal damage, you get a hilarious hat. Now Frenchies from the barricades shoot like maniacs when Javert is riding. Up B - Stars Javert will sing to the stars, even if they aren't levitating. When the verse ends, he commits suicide. Opponents under him will be buried.Spam this move for random sounds and bizarre effects. Down B - Barricade Javert has the prisoners pile up things to make a barricade. If a barricade gets 5 regular objects, it generates a French policeman/rebel who shoots opponents that are too close. Barricades can be destoryed like standard piles, and Frenchies can be beaten like everyday mooks. Javert can pile objects too if there are no prisoners via generating useless random objects. Move to the left, to the right to escape. Final Smash - Look down, beggars Javert goes backstage and all the opponents are his prisoners, pulling a huge ship in the stage. Prisoners have to button mash at the same time to save the ship. Pulling it results in damage, but stronger characters need less effort. If someone puts in way more effort, the ship gets free before the rest. The rest get free when the ship is entirely onstage, becoming one destructible object to pile and form barricades. If they can't save the ship, it falls offscreen, taking the weakest prisoners with them. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Nom!" KOSFX2: "Eelary!" Star KOSFX: *holds a note* Screen KOSFX: *says something in slow-mo* Taunts Up: "Tell me quickly, what's the story? Also what and why and where? I can give a full description. Let 'em answer to Javert." Sd: "One day more till revolution. We will nip it in the butt. We'll be ready for these schoolboys. They will wet themselves one day more." Dn: "Now, prisoner 24601, you time is up and your parole's begun. You know what that means." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *looks at the screen in awe* 2. *stands on the ship, hands behind his back* 3. "We'll end this, I swear. This I swear by the stars." Failure/Clap: I swear Standard Attacks TBA Retropokon Discussion Nostalgia Skapokon: "Hi, I'm Skapokon, and this is Retropkon, your gaming time machine. Today, I'm introducing Inspector Javert." Wai: "And then, he sings about that!" Nostalgia Skapokon: "What?" Inspector Skapokon: ''Look down, look down, there he is Javert '' Look down, look down, do not forget his name He can, attack, using his neutral B With it, he will, not let me stay FREE He's not, alone, prisoners will help him He could build, and pile, all that while he still sings His final smash, will obligate me To move, a ship, or fall behind the scene Nostalgia Skapokon: "Why am I singing so often in the latest reviews?" Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Les Misérables - Epilogue Stage Digne, France - The Galleys Relic Hilarious Hat Bill Cipher's Nightmare Infinite digits and pilable objects Stracomb vehicle Ensemble Dark Horse Pacific Rim Robojean Worst Form Wolf Javert Trivia *The down special is explained before the side special to better explain things t'you. *Like Bayonetta's dances, you can cancel the taunts. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Universal Pictures Category:Les Misérables Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Villain Category:Human Category:Authority Figures Category:France Category:Singer Category:Lawl of the Dead Category:Lead of the Dead's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets